


Doll Collection

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Inspired from my cousin who said "Wouldn't it be both creepy and funny if a Titan wanted to baby the Scouts?" and I was like: "YES."
Kudos: 3





	Doll Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from my cousin who said "Wouldn't it be both creepy and funny if a Titan wanted to baby the Scouts?" and I was like: "YES."

It was a titan that was fourteen meters high and had long hair that went past its shoulders and had a creepy smile on his face with big strange gold and black eyes. It was seen around the outer wall for a while walking around and trying to get in.

Of course it never cold until one day a Titian with armor broke through a wall and well it was defeated and others killed that one Titian had picked up an unconscious and hurt Levi and carried him away.

By the time someone reported who was being taken away they were too far our and the Titian began to run which made the others think that there must be a human in this titan and they hoped that Levi would be alright.

* * *

Levi woke up in pain.

Carefully sitting up and hissing as his body protested extremely he tried to reach for his swords when he found that none of his equipment was with him. sitting up he looked around noticing that he was in some sort of well-made cave.

It had little pockets here and there that a person could crawl into. Things like old torn blankets, sheets, and pillows had been tossed into it. They lay there like no one cared where they landed.

Carefully standing up Levi tried not to wince as his legs protested deeply. He must have been flung really hard to the ground because his whole body screamed to lay back down. Looking up Levi saw a large slab covering the top and that had a slight opening to let in air.

He would have to get up there and see if he could squeeze out of there. However, how did he get in here in the first place? Scowling Levi looking around to see which wall would let him scale it when his knees shook and gave out.

Sitting there Levi looked at the sheets before glaring at them and grabbing at them until he had successfully folded each and every one of them into three neat little piles and stacked the pillowed up perfectly.

Suddenly the slab moved and Levi's head snapped up seeing a giant. "SHIT."

A hand came into the cave as Levi scrambled to get away when the hand grabbed him, trapping the small male and lifting him out of the cave. Well, so this was how he was going to die... great.

* * *

Maybe dying would have better, Levi thought, as he being pet like some sort of animal. It had been two hours at least and the Titian had him in one hand, on his stomach holding him in its palm and the other hand was petting him from the top of his head to his feet.

Levi wondered if this was how kittens felt when someone used their whole hand to pet the whole length of their body because this felt ridiculous. Scowling Levi wondered why he also hadn't been eaten yet.

Suddenly he was lifted up. Tensing up Levi was ready for the end when the Titian held him close to its chest and started to walk on. Was it going to share him with its friend or maybe toss him around for a little while?

Instead, he had a surprise as it took him back to the cave and placed him back inside and covered the top leaving only enough room for air to get in so Levi wouldn't suffocate. It surprised him of course.

Way it saving him for later?

Maybe.

* * *

Maybe not.

"Ugh..." Levi groaned as now laying on the blankets and pillows and two large fingers were petting him and moving him on the makeshift bed. "Leave me alone."

The Titian ignore him like it had for the past two days and continued to pet him and the only problem with that was if Levi refused to let it pet him than the thing would drop in food and as for water there was a creak in one of the pockets in the cave that let in freshwater.

Suddenly Levi was pulled up and he tensed as the Titian stared at him and then he was suddenly picked up and cradled like a stupid baby in the thing's arm. Growling Levi was tempted to kick it but stopped when he noticed it looking at him.

Levi didn't like this...


End file.
